


[Podfic] The Mundane Part

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Here Trilogy [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Come Marking, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Ravenstag, vaguely sexual dreams about deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: For a while, he'd thought that was all it had been: that Will came cheap and was easily owned and had never known that about himself. That Hannibal had taken him in and fed him with friendship, like one of Will's own strays, and taught him how and what and whom to want. Nothing to titillate Freddie Lounds' readership, when you took it apart and looked at it.But that wasn't the entire truth, either. He knew that. He'd known it all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mundane Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904100) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



> Recorded for Petronia, who generously bid for my podfic on Fandom Trumps Hate! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## The Mundane Part

  


**Author:** Petronia  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hannibal  
  
**Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** For a while, he'd thought that was all it had been: that Will came cheap and was easily owned and had never known that about himself. That Hannibal had taken him in and fed him with friendship, like one of Will's own strays, and taught him how and what and whom to want. Nothing to titillate Freddie Lounds' readership, when you took it apart and looked at it.  
  
But that wasn't the entire truth, either. He knew that. He'd known it all along.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%2002%20The%20Mundane%20Part.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5904100) | **Wordcount:** 2180  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%2002%20The%20Mundane%20Part.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB| **Duration:** 15:55  
[The Complete Here Trilogy [M4B]](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%20The%20Here%20Trilogy.m4b) | **Size:** 34 MB| **Duration:** 1:11:24  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
